Pel
Pel ''(ペル, Peru)'' is a Saiyan outcast and the father of Redder. He was expelled from Planet Vegeta due to his beliefs that brains could beat brawns, contradictory to all Saiyans. He left Planet Vegeta with his infant son, and eventually arrived on Earth. After a young Redder killed several humans, Pel erased the humans memories of both himself and his son, as well as erasing his son's memories. He moved with his son to the desert, but when a human drew somewhat near, Pel hid himself and Redder, but Redder was found, and left with the human. Pel is next seen at the end of Dragon Ball: The Will of Saiyans, remarking that Redder has found his place in the world. Pel is the main protagnist in Redder the Lost Saiyan. Appearence Pel has the generic appearence of a Saiyan, with wild black hair, strong muscles, and black eyes. Unlike most Saiyans, however, Pel is somewhat leaner do to his disliking of combat, and is usually seen wearing a desert cloak. Before erasing Redder's memories, Pel is seen wearing a simple red hoodie with the 49ers logo on the front, along with combed back hair and a straw hat. Personality Pel's most defining characteristic is his belief that brains can triumph over pure strength, quite contradictory to standard Saiyan beliefs. Pel's belief began when he discovered a library on a standard planet raid for Frieza. His belief was considered heresy by both his fellow Saiyans and the King, and Pel was banished. Pel also seems to have a very peaceful attitude, as he desperatley tried to make he and Redder appear "normal" by human standards. He seems to care deeply for his son, as it is implied that he has watched Redder during the course of the series. History Little is actually known of Pel's birth, but it is assumed he had quite the normal childhood for a Saiyan. Born under an elite family, Pel grew up with his future as a great warrior supposedly predestined. Pel entered the Saiyan Fighting Academy, where his grades came out as top of class. Pel later joined the Saiyan Army under Frieza, and was sent on many missions to conquer planets for him. However, everything changed when, on a routine planet raid, Pel stumbled across a library. While idly skimming through the pages while his comrades celebrated victory outside, Pel discovered the prowess of military tactics and superior planning. Pel quickly came to belief that a smarter mind was greater than a stronger body. This belief was widely ridiculed when Pel returned to Vegeta, and he was originally banished by the King. Making his way to Earth, Pel and his infant son, who he Redder, settled down as normal people. Pel constantly educated his son about the importance of acting normal. However, when a group of thieves broke into their house, Redder, not thinking, used his strength and killed the thieves. When the neighbors questioned their deaths, in order to avoid suspiscion, Pel erased the memories of their neighbors, as well as Redder, hoping to remove any crude Saiyan trait. Pel took an unconscious Redder to the desert to find a new home. However, on the horizon, a human came into view, eating dango. Pel quickly covered Redder with a loose layer of sand, then hid himself. However, Redder regained consciousness, and emerged from the cover, meeting up with the human and eventually following him to his training dojo. Pel persued and watched over Redder, believing this could be a good experience for him. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Non-Combative *Flight *Ki Sensing *Telepathy *Memory Manipulation Combative *... Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Pel's name is a pun on potato peelings, showing off his Saiyan heritage, as well as suggesting his is unlike most Saiyans. *Despite the title Redder the Lost Saiyan, Pel is the central character in the fanfiction, as it follows him from birth to when Redder awakened, covered in sand. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Zeon1 Category:The Will of Saiyans